


Letting Loose

by SharkGirl



Series: EmiMike Week 2017 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Dancing, Day 5, LOUD music, Let's Go to a Club!, M/M, MilaSara (implied), Spoilers, emimikeweek2017, night club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Michele turned toward him and pressed their chests together. “Mickey?”“I love this song,” he replied and started to move.Written for EmiMike Week 2017Day 5:  Let's Go to a Club!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write more for today, but with my migraine yesterday and lack of time today...well...I'm happy I got something written! Even if it's much shorter than I'd originally planned.
> 
> Un-beta'd. Please enjoy!! ♥

The bass was pumping, reverberating in Emil’s chest. The ground practically shook with its intensity.  The lights switched and changed, dousing the crowd in different hues, illuminating their faces and bodies before concealing them once more in darkness.

Whatever song was playing was unfamiliar to him, drowned out by the thump thumping and raucous laughter of the couple sitting beside them.  But the club could have been silent for all Emil cared.  He was focused solely on the Italian man beside him.

Michele was heartbroken, more or less.  The two had agreed back in Russia that, even though they’d both failed to qualify for this year’s GPF, that they’d travel to Barcelona to support Sara as well as the other skaters.

In truth, they’d had a great time.  Katsuki’s performance was something to behold.  Breaking a world record, imagine!  And Plisetsky blew them away.  It seemed getting gold would only become harder in the following seasons.  But the competition wasn’t what had Michele slumped against the bar, his backside barely on the edge of his stool.

No, that had been Sara’s doing.

It wasn’t her fault.  And Mickey didn’t blame her, per se.  After the festivities that followed the event, she wanted to have some alone time with her girlfriend.  It really shouldn’t have come as a surprise to either of them, but Mickey, who’d never _not_ spent his post-competition time with his precious baby sister, had been crushed at the mere suggestion.

But because he owed it to her.  Because he loved her.  Because they were now independent, he’d sent her off with a smile.  Of course, Emil saw the mask crack the moment Sara rounded the corner and quickly jumped in with a distraction.

“Hey, Mickey,” he’d called, getting his attention, his breath catching as the other man sadly glanced up at him with those gorgeous violet eyes. “Um, did you want to go to that club, after all?”

And that was how they’d ended up in the liveliest club in all of Barcelona.  It was packed, a line around the building, but some of the girls at the front had recognized them and they’d managed to get the VIP treatment.  However, once they were inside and the girls realized that Michele would not, in fact, be a good time, they’d dumped them at the bar and went out to enjoy themselves.

“Mickey.” Emil nudged his shoulder for the sixteenth time. “Would you like to dance?”

“Do you think she’s having a good time?” Michele asked, ignoring his question once again. “She did so well. I knew she’d make the podium, but she never ceases to astound me.”

It was amazing that Emil could hear him at all, with how he was mumbling.  They hadn’t gotten anything other than water to drink, but Michele was nursing his cup like it was filled with something stronger.

“Mickey,” he sighed. “You might feel better if we-” Suddenly, Michele grabbed Emil’s hand, pulling him out onto the dance floor.  It was a welcome surprise, but Emil didn’t know how to react.  Especially when Michele turned toward him and pressed their chests together. “Mickey?”

“I love this song,” he replied and started to move.

Emil hadn’t noticed that the song had changed, but now he heard a slightly different melody and words he almost recognized.  It was something in Italian and clearly a song Michele knew well.  After standing there in stupefied silence for a few beats, Emil finally smiled and began dancing himself.

Michele, Emil found out, was a fantastic dancer.  But of course he was.  He moved so gracefully on the ice, it only made sense that it would transfer to the dance floor.  Emil was pretty good, he thought, but nothing compared to Michele.  And the other man’s stamina was incredible.  Four songs went by and Michele still seemed like he could go on forever.

“I need a drink,” Emil shouted over the music, getting a nod in return.  He walked over to the bar and ordered another glass of water, making sure to tip the bartender for her trouble.  He accepted it gratefully and turned back around to face the dance floor.  Just as he leaned against the bar and took a sip, he spotted Michele.  He nearly choked as he watched the other man do the dirtiest dancing he’d seen yet.

Apparently, when Michele let loose, he _let loose_.

When he picked himself back up off of the floor, his hips swinging to the beat of the new song, a girl approached him.  At first, he'd let her move closer, her body pressing up against his.  But when Michele spun around to face her, Emil could see the shock on his face.

Emil set his glass down and made his way over.  He didn’t know what came over him, but he felt a strange urge to push the girl away.  He didn’t, of course.  That would be impolite.  And it seemed, as he reached them, that he needn’t have anyway.  Michele had placed a hand on her shoulder and she nodded, glancing over at Emil before she rejoined her friends.

“You’re back,” Michele called over the music, getting Emil’s attention. “You abandoned me,” he said, but he was smiling.  It was unusual, but Emil had to admit that Michele’s smiling face was a sight to behold.

“I told you I was getting a drink,” Emil replied, allowing the other man to take his hands and pull him closer. “But,” he paused when one of Michele’s hands gripped his shoulder, the other falling to rest on his hip. “I promise I won’t leave you again.”

“Good,” Michele breathed, his face impossibly close. “Because you promised me a good time.”

Emil didn’t know what magic spell the music had cast, but he found his mind otherwise occupied when Michele began to grind against him, biting his lower lip and batting his dark eyelashes seductively.

Yeah, suggesting that they go out to a club had been the best idea Emil had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> I want more of dancing Michele accidentally (?) seducing Emil!
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!  
> Also, check out the event blog [@emimikeweek](http://emimikeweek.com)~


End file.
